


I Once Had A Time Lord

by glockenspielium



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Riding Crop, Rough Sex, Valiant - Freeform, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockenspielium/pseuds/glockenspielium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I once had a time lord, or should I say: he once had me. It wasn't love.<br/>It's a long year aboard the Valiant and the Master is not a patient man..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Once Had A Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my better half and strangely enough inspired by a Beatles song..

_I once had a time lord,_  
 _Or should I say_  
 _He once had me._  
 _It wasn't love._

He had always blamed the adrenaline, those ridiculous tight suits and that tauntingly fuckable lower lip.

[one hundred trillion years earlier]

So far, Jack is mostly left alone. They bring him food sometimes, other times just leave him to starve, or die of dehydration.  
The Master keeps busy, when he's not trying out his new toys, he's always got spare time for killing off humans, eating jelly babies, poking the Doctor, playing with Lucy- but everybody gets bored.

The first time, he thought he didn't want it. He was sure he didn't want it.

He struts in, jacket already falling of and folded over the railing, smug and assured.  
"Saxon."  
He knows that irritates him, even if the mask doesn't slip.  
"I need your help, freak." Every sound drips with arousal and dominance.  
Why does it get to him? It's hardly the first time he's been approached like this. Hardly. But he's never felt so..  
"Well, I make a pretty mean coffee, but really Ianto is who-" His voice is jerked to a halt, shoved by the neck again the wall, bruising lips engulfing his own, robbing his breathe and swallowing him up.  
"Your help. Now. On your knees."

By the third time he gave up pretending.

It was cold and burning, unquestioningly wrenching warmth from inside, taking again and again, not even caring if he felt pain or pleasure of even felt anything apart from used.

"Are you sure you actually ever wanted him at all?"

His voice is a venomous whisper, pouring into the air in steamy whispers.  
"Are you sure it wasn't just the infinite emptiness of time within him? Maybe you just wanted to fuck a time lord, and he always insisted he was the only one left.."  
No reply. Maybe a gag wasn't the best idea after all. But when the fingernails clenched around his hips break the skin, and the metal grating burns against his chest, and the teeth scraping up the back of his neck- it's hard to keep quiet.

One time the Master brings his riding crop.  
Jack raises an eyebrow, then takes off the ruined shirt.

One. A sting, for a moment of ecstasy, and before he can start to register it as pain-  
Two. "He could never make you feel like this."  
Three. No. He couldn't.  
Four.  
Five.  
Six. _Fuck._  
For the first time, it comes out, begging for more, a gasp- "Master…"

Somehow he thinks he must have always wanted this. The Doctor gave him a glimpse of true darkness, but it was different- weaker.  
His Master was kinder.  
He didn't just show him how the light can fade, he took it from him.

_I once had a time lord,_  
 _Or should I say_  
 _He once had me._  
 _But I wanted it-_  
 _It wasn't love._


End file.
